


Clexa Week 2021 Writing Challenge

by LoopyLeBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Art, Clexa, Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2021, Cosplay, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Magic, Soulmates, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLeBlack/pseuds/LoopyLeBlack
Summary: My series of one-shots for Clexa Week 2021In the upcoming week you can expect to get an update for this work every day. This year's Clexa week I challenge myself to write something new & fresh every day as we go. Prepare yourself for some cute, silly, maybe (slightly) edgy Clexa fun!Day 1:Accidental Love Confession -AU. Dinner party, dorks in loveDay 2:Wanna Bet? -AU. Mario Kart, loser dresses up for Comic Con as hero or villainDay 3:Reunited -Soulmate AU. They meet again (more serious)*RecommendDay 4:At Work -A fair trade*Continuation of Day 3Day 5:Out of Bounds -Deeply debating explicit artDay 6:Magic -Set in the HP universe. Present day & time of war*Lexa was a Death Eater ^,^
Relationships: Anya & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake & Lincoln
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	1. RAVEN! (Day 1: Accidental Love Confession)

**Author's Note:**

> Clexa Week 2021 Day 1: Accidental Love Confession
> 
> The weekly dinner party at Clarke's & Raven's goes a little different than initially planned, and Raven thinks it's time for Clarke to square up and take a deep dive.

''Raven, no. I told you already, I don't want to see her. I don't see how that sounds as an encouragement for you to invite her over for dinner!''

''Girl, relax. Would be strange not to invite her and basically exclude her from the rest of our friends, don't you agree? What's the problem anyway, you like her, she likes you, deal with it''

''You don't even know if she likes me or not. She didn't even text me after what happened anyway-''

''You ran away, what did you expect?! She's coming over, and then that's it. Go make yourself look pretty or something, princess. It's fine, it's just dinner with our friends.. and Lexa'' Raven grins, being pretty amused with herself.

Letting out a grunt of frustration, Clarke walks upstairs to her room, shutting the door and lets herself fall onto her bed. _Why am I such an idiot? Why did you had to kiss her, Griffin, why!?_

Last week, most of Clarke's and Raven's friends gathered together for a nice dinner over at their place. The two had been roommates for over two years, and Clarke sometimes questions herself to why she ever agreed to live with her best friend under one roof. Raven is a sweet girl, but she is very chaotic, messy, and she can also be very pushy. She had consistently invited Lexa and Anya over for _'dinner'_ , because she knows how much Clarke likes Lexa, and Raven for some reason seems to think the feeling is mutual. By inviting Lexa over, it was also an excuse for her to ask her to take Anya with her. The girl Raven was crushing on for quite some time. They never said it with many words, but it's obvious to Clarke that the two are more than _just friends_. Sometimes Raven curls up against Anya when watching a movie, or rests her head against her shoulder, or whenever she makes a stupid joke she laughs and hits her shoulder as if it's the funniest thing ever, bringing out the worst of Anya, who on her turn tries to impress her with even worse jokes.

During the dishes last week, it was Lexa who helped Clarke. One thing led to another and before they knew it, they were in a friendly fight of dominance with dishcloths where Clarke took the upper hand and pushed Lexa against the counter. At that point she knew she must have turned bright red because a wide victorious smile spread over Lexa's face, the most beautiful one Clarke had ever seen. She didn't know what it was, but somehow she made the decision to press her lips onto those of Lexa's. They were soft, sweet, inviting and they tasted like more.

The moment Clarke realized what she was doing and opened her eyes and was met with deep green orbs that looked soft and slightly confused. With that Clarke pulled away, and ran upstairs to her room. She had messed up, she knew she messed up. Lexa never gave her any signs that she might like her more than just a friend, but Clarke has been daydreaming about her for the last couple of months. It was love at first sigh, if such a thing was even possible.

''Really, you're going to spend the night up in your room then?'' Raven shouts from the other side of the door, trying to open it. Raven knew what happened, Clarke had told her the same night when their friends left. After Lexa got back from the kitchen that night, there was something different about her, as if she softened up somehow. The barrier she usually pulled up, even when she was with her friends had crumbled for a little while. And when they asked her where Clarke went she said that she wasn't feeling well and that she went straight to bed. All Lexa asked Raven when she left, was if she could tell Clarke that's alright. With that, combined with the story Clarke told her, Raven was pretty sure Lexa liked Clarke as much she liked her. ''You know, she was really sweet about it. Talk to her, okay?''

Even though Clarke wanted to go out and take a bite to eat on the go, she gathered all her courage, pretending everything was fine when her friends arrived. Being last to join the table there is only one chair left to take. The one right across Lexa. _Great._ Having no idea what to say or where to look, she she just tries to focus on Octavia who sits next to Lexa, taking very slow bites because she had lost her appetite the moment she joined the table.

''Klark'' Lexa whispers with a low voice, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. There always is this special way Lexa says her name that makes Clarke feel as if she's on a roller-coaster. She pronounces the vowels of her name a little rough, but somehow Clarke thinks it's the most sweetest way anyone has ever pronounced her name. Playing with her knife on the table, Clarke tries to get involved in a conversation she isn't even following, and she hears Lexa call her name again. _Just let it go, Griffin. Just eat, talk to her after dinner, relax._

At this moment Lexa doesn't even know what she did that was so wrong to deserve this kind of treatment from her friend. Clarke kissed _her_ , not the other way around. Pushing back her chair, she stands up to address the group, ''I'm sorry, I completely forgot I have this work thing to take care of before tomorrow. You know, deadline and such. If you'll excuse me. Promise to make it up to you, Raven. Next dinner will be at my place'' She tries to force out a smile, but her line of sight shoots over to Clarke who is just staring at her plate. Giving most girls a kiss on the cheek and Lincoln a hug, Lexa glances at the blonde, not knowing if it's okay to approach her and give her a hug as usual. ''Goodnight, Klark'' Her voice soft, almost as if she's apologizing to her for something. All she gets in return is a nod with eyes that are looking the other way. ''..Okay''

The second Lexa makes way to get her coat, it's Raven who stands up and raises her voice. ''Good heavens, can you two at least try to be a little mature about this. You kissed her, she doesn't care, big deal, bon appétit!''

''I do care'' Lexa mutters, staring Raven directly in the eyes, ''But apparently, Klark does not. And that's okay, but it's clear she's not feeling comfortable with me being here, so I go. Simple''

''Oh, my.. you two are-- She likes you, she's fucking in love with you, are you blind?''

Clarke sighs and rolls her eyes, ''Raven!''

Whatever Raven is saying next is unheard to Lexa, all she can focus on is Clarke. She had liked her since the day Raven introduced them to each other, but she had always pictured Clarke as a straight woman. But then, after their little play last week, and the fact that Clarke kissed her, confused her. She doesn't want to be another straight woman's experiment. So, she wanted to talk to her about their kiss, but Clarke was basically ignoring her as if Lexa had done something terrible to her. ''Klark.. is this true?''

''YEEEES!'' Raven shouts, ''My God! Guys, let's see if the saloon is still open, I'm in the mood for some ice cream. And you, you two stay here and talk, kiss, whatever'' She tugs Anya's sleeve as Octavia pushes Lincoln's shoulder as a sign for him to leave the food on the table. Protesting at first, he gives in when Octavia pecks him on the cheek. 

With her friends gone, Clarke bites her lip, slowly walking up to Lexa in the living room. ''I'm sorry, it wasn't suppose to go like this. I should have been the one telling you, and I.. I wanted to talk to you about last week after dinner.. without them.''

Lexa meanwhile sits on the arm rest of the chair, extending her arm, reaching out for Clarke's wrist to pull her a little closer, ''It's all I could think about the past week. I.. it shouldn't be this difficult don't you think?''

''Yeah, well. It wasn't up to Raven to spill the tea like that..''

Knitting her eyebrows, Lexa looks down to her the hand that holds onto Clarke wrist, ''But is it true?''

Clarke nods, ''Since the day I met you''

A sigh of relief escapes Lexa's lungs, ''You could have just told me, or maybe I should have been- I don't know, more clear with dropping hints?''

''Hints?''

''Uhu, what part of _'I'm waiting for a cute blonde to come around'_ or _'I have a thing for cuties with blue eyes'_ didn't you get? That cute blonde with blue eyes is you, but you never gave me any signs to believe the feeling was even remotely mutual, so I didn't push it or tried anything. But then you kissed me and it confused the hell out of me. That, and the way you acted tonight. I thought I must have done something wrong, or be a terrible kisser.. I don't know, maybe both''

''Oh, there's nothing wrong with the way you kiss'' Clarke's lips are slightly curling up at the mere thought of it. ''Quite.. soft lips''

Lexa smirks, shaking her head and slightly pulls Clarke closer, ''Not? Maybe you should test that again. You know, just in case'' Licking her lips, the brunette stands up and gently cups Clarke's cheek before softly pressing her lips to those of the blonde. Their kiss is slow, deep and controlled before Lexa breaks it, her nose slightly brushing over that of Clarke's as she speaks barely audible. ''I'm crazy about you, Klark''


	2. My Beautiful Monster (Day 2: Wanna Bet?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this one is really silly. Where my stories are usually deep and a little dark, this series is by far the most lighthearted thing I have ever written. And I have to say that's nice for a change, I hope it will at least bring a little smile on your face ^^
> 
> Today our ladies make a bet, whoever loses will be dressing up as a hero or villain for the upcoming Comic Con.

It was another Saturday night at the Woods residence, as usual Lexa's girlfriend Clarke stayed over for the weekend. Movies, snacks, drinks, and games! Other than that, there were also plenty of kisses and touches exchanged to keep them distracted. Lexa had been together with Clarke for over three years now, and in those three years she never once got bored with her little blonde. It was Clarke who kept Lexa on her toes, it was because of her she wanted to do better and climb the ladder to become captain of the police department one day. 

Starting on patrol, Lexa already climbed her way up the ladder rather fast, and within six years of working with the police force she could finally say she made it to sergeant. A title she worked really hard for, sometimes a little too hard to Clarke's frustration. Lexa knew Clarke supported her choices, and that the girl was more than proud of her. But that didn't take away from the fact that her girlfriend was worried sick about her whenever she's on duty. Sometimes wishing Lexa would get a safer job where she wouldn't be risking her life all day, every day, year in, year out. But that was Lexa, brave, determent and she would never back away from anything. 

Tonight Lexa finally was off duty, meaning she could be her silly self, wearing an oversized hoodie and cuddle on the couch with her girlfriend. ''Oh you don't say? I bet I would kick your ass in Mario Kart, you know I won the title of regional champion once. So watch that big mouth of yours, Missy'' Clarke said, pouncing on top of her girlfriend.

''Missy, really? But yeah, when was that, like ten years ago?'' Lexa mocked, tugging the cords on Clarke's vest to pull her in for a kiss. 

''Uhu, eleven, maybe. But that's not the point! Wanna bet?''

''Sure, I know I'll beat you anyway. I may not play a lot, but I am focused where you are way too easy to distract. Temper, temper, little one''

''You'll see. If I win, you will go to the Con with me dressed up as Wonder Woman, but then the Rebirth version, cape, armor and all. That is, if you're not too chicken'' Sticking her tongue out, Clarke got up to get the controllers, handing the black one to Lexa. ''I'll go for cat Peach with the Badwagon'' She said, settling herself against Lexa's shoulder.

''Ha, see! That's where you go all wrong with your aesthetics. Bowser with the Sport Bike, for me. Eating kittens for breakfast, lunch and dinner!'' Lexa grinned as she just realized what she said, she shoved Clarke to the side to get a little space so she could actually focus on the game. Trying hard not to look uncomfortable with the idea that Clarke wanted her to see in a cosplay, she thought quick and hard about what her demand would be if she wins. Comic Con is nearing in a couple of weeks, and if her girlfriend wants to see her dressed up as an Amazonian warrior princess then.. ''Harley Quinn! If I win, you'll dress up as Harley Quinn. New 52, yes please!'' She glanced at Clarke, trying to picture what it would look like. _Now I have to make sure I'll win_.

''Really, you like the psycho type? Well, I can do that any day of the week I guess''

''As long as you don't start to talk to dead animals we're all cool. Well, come on then, put your game where you're mouth is''

And with that they randomly selected a cup to play: The Lightning Cup. Good, a cup that got a couple of Lexa's favorite tracks in them. Starting with _Tick-Tock Clock_ , a lot of drifting, jumps and some air time. Coins, Lexa was sure to focus on the coins first an foremost to gain speed and climb up the ranks. Saving up most of her items to block and attack Clarke in the final lap. _Easy peasy lemon squeezy, 1-0_.

Next up _Piranha Plant Slide_ , not her favorite track whatsoever. Avoiding both Goombas and Piranha Plants, and some sharp turns that for some reason she never seemed to get right. Clarke took the upper hand, wiping Lexa off the track in midair with a boomerang. ''Oh come one, that's just mean!'' _Great, 1-1_.

''Aw, did nobody tell you kittens can scratch too? Hehe, _In your satin tights, fighting for your rights. And the old Red, White and Blueeeh!_ '' Shooting a quick side look over at the brunette, she had to swallow a little chuckle by the expression on Lexa's face before she finished the tune of Wonder Woman 77

''Oh my fucking Lord.. I've created a monster. Just wait, I'll get you back for that. I've never lost on _Grumble Volcano_ , not against you, not online, not ever'' And Lexa was right, this track was right up her alley. Being far ahead for the first two laps until thunder hit Bowser in midair and caused him to drop down in the lava. ''Really, you waited a whole lap just to use it right there? Nice try, babe'' After the round was over she planted quickly a kiss on Clarke's cheek, wrapping her arms tightly around her. ''Or should I say, Miss Quinn?'' _BAM! 2-1!_

''If you want'' Clarke gave a wink and crossed her legs on the couch, getting back to focus for the last round. 

_Rainbow Road 64_. A track that would have been tricky on the original platform that it released on, but this version was just way too easy, and Lexa knew she had to focus on bombarding Clarke with every item she would get in her possession. Everything went as planned and until the final lap where Lexa just wasted her last green shell to block another. Right before the finish line, without any items, Bowser got hit by an orange shell from a CPU. _Shit! Come on, hurry up_. But it was too late, by the time she tufted over the finish line, cat Peach, Yoshi and Toad caught up with her. Ending up with a beautiful fourth position on this track, dropping her total score to position on number three in the ranking. 

''Oeh! And thank you, Yoshi!'' Clarke jumped up, doing a little victory dance before climbing on top of the brunette. ''So, it seems like I've earned myself a little date with my Wonder Woman for this year's Con. I can't wait!'' 

''Come on, I was robbed by that stupid dinosaur. Why did I even agree to this bet anyway'' Lexa would have slapped her head if Clarke wouldn't be holding onto her hands. ''Fair enough, congratulations my lady, you will get your _not so Amazonian warrior princess_. But I have to admit I'm a little sad I don't get to see you as New 52 Harley Quinn to be honest.. I'm sure the look would suit you well'' She sighed, slightly pouting before the blonde grabbed her chin to softly gave her a peck on the lips. 

~~ 

''I swear, if anybody recognizes me I'm screwed! Aaah, and what's with this skirt.. a-nnoying! Like, how would it even be possible for anyone to fight in this? I don't care what wonder you are, I've got questions for you Diana of Themyscira'' Tugging the skirt down, Lexa huffed and puffed. 

Hearing Clarke chuckle from the other side of the door before she spoke with a somewhat soothing tone to her voice, ''Forget the skirt and knee pads, just put on your black cargo with the boots, good enough if not better to me. Don't want to reveal too much of what's mine anyway'' 

_Thank heavens_. With the cargo pants on, Lexa already thought she looked much better, tougher too, and actually ready to knock someone out with a right hook. Having a small smile curl up from the corner of her lips as she swayed the deep red cape over her shoulders to top it all off. Giving herself one last look in the mirror, the tiara, the body armor clenching nice and tight around her torso, the gauntlets and the armlet that somehow made her bicep appear bigger than it actually was. Everything fit perfectly. _Not too bad, Woods, not too bad_

Making her way over to the living room to join Clarke for coffee she almost choked on nothing but air when she laid her eyed on the blonde, who now had red and black dip dyed tips. ''Wow'' Lexa gazed with surprised wide eyes, noticing Clarke was feeling a little smug about herself by seeing Lexa's reaction. She was wearing a black and red corset that really made her figure pop in all the right places, having a matching jacked with shoulder pads over it, tight shorts with high black and red stockings, finishing her look off with loose black army boots. Lexa bit her lip, taking in the sight. She couldn't believe Clarke actually dressed up as well. 

''Hm, lost your tongue, Sergeant?'' She teased, biting away a smirk and walked over to Lexa, circling her like prey to observe her outfit of the day. ''I can always change back in just a shirt an jeans, but I bet you don't want that, do you?'' 

Rapidly shaking her head, Lexa turned around, just noticing her lover also went above and beyond with her make-up. ''Damn that's.. different. Different good, different yummy, though!'' Pulling on the hem of Clarke's jacket, she locked lips with her, her fingers searching for the zipper to close up her jacked just high enough it'd cover Clarke's bellybutton. ''Mine'' She mumbled, lifting the blonde on her hips without a warning. 

Being occupied with the sudden rough treatment, Clarke wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. ''You know, we can always just stay home if you want to?'' 

''Hell no, we're going! I look way too tough and you look way too sexy, so I'm going to show my beautiful monster off today'' Lexa grinned against Clarke's ear, ''And then we can play'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also taking this chance to experiment a bit with past and present tense. I usually like to write in present for some reason. Also, you may have noticed this one was basically from Lexa's PoV, a thing that was actually harder for me than I thought it would be. 
> 
> Like I said, I am writing this as we go, and without any preparation. So it's a little nerve wrecking to know that this isn't the best it could possibly be. For those who made it to the end, thank you for reading, liking and commenting ^^
> 
> Tomorrow will be a tough one kru, because we all know what day it is. **#FightLikeLexa!**


	3. It's you! (Day 3: Reunited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this one is written in my usual style. Still a work finished in less than a day, but I really like how it turned out. I've been wanting to write something like this for a long time, but then make it a long slow-burn. Anyway, enjoy this on our precious March 3rd where we once again honor & fight for Lexa!
> 
> In this AU, Clarke & Lexa meet again, as soulmates. (Yes, that's all you're getting for a summary ^^)

Being new in Baltimore, Lexa is still trying to find her place the big city. She used to live in a little place near Woodmont, she had lived there almost whole her life after her parents passed away. She liked it in Woodmont, life was simple and she just loved how green the place was, filled with trees and beautiful raw nature. The switch to Baltimore wasn't her own choice, her foster mother, Indra, had found a new and better location for their woodcraft shop. A location that would get more traffic as it is in the middle of a blooming city.

They only sells the best handmade wooden items, made by Indra herself, or one of her daughters. Lexa, who started to work at the place when she finished up high school, having no intentions to go to collage and study to become something rich and fancy. She instead went for something she truly loves to do: work with her hands and create something new and unique every day. She started little projects when she moved in with Indra at the young age of eight, she helped with finishing furniture and household items, using sandpaper, oil them and later display them in the small store she used to call home. 

When she hit the age of twelve, Indra thought it was safe enough for Lexa to handle some sharp tools for herself with the supervision of herself or Anya. Lexa had always looked up to Anya, she thought she was the most coolest and toughest person she had ever seen. The two became really close and Lexa had learned a lot from her. Other than crafting furniture or weapons, Anya also likes to start art projects every once in a while, but Lexa had always considered everything made by her sister's hands as art in it's purest form. It's because of her that Lexa started practicing to handle wooden weapons as well, staffs, bows, weapons for self-defense. A thing Lexa grew to love more and more over the years, and becoming quite good at it as well. 

All weapons handled by the two were always homemade, in their case meaning they were professionally crafted with precision and care. And with having a whole arsenal of wooden weapons and tons of experience, Anya started her own self-defense classes next to the shop when they moved to Baltimore. The room where she gives her classes is actually attached to the shop itself without having a individual entrance, but that's okay by Anya. It works both ways, people have to enter the shop to get to their class, passing the display of self-defense weapons which turned out be quite good for business. And then there are people who are just there for new furniture, but are lured in to see what's going on in the other room.

This is the second month for Lexa in Baltimore, so far she didn't had much time to explore the city, but she didn't quite feel the need to. It are all large and boring buildings to her anyway, and everyday when she's on her break and takes a walk to the local tobacco shop, she always misses the woods and the nature she grew up in. Lexa doesn't smoke, and in matter of fact she thinks it's disgusting, but ever since her first day at their new shop, she was drawn into this direction. So she stops by every day, buying a lottery scratch card for almost two months in a row. She knows she would probably never win a real price, but that thought didn't stop her from buying one anyway. 

''Same thing, Woods?'' The man behind the counter smiles, already waving the scratch card when Lexa enters the store. ''Have you ever actually won something though?''

Greeting him with a small smile, Lexa shakes her head, ''You seem to forget I won a solid four dollars last week, I still haven't decided what to do with it. I mean, if I save up we could go to the Caribbean within.. twenty years?'' 

''Twenty eh, sounds like a deal to me. You hear that, O?'' 

''You can count me in for that. But God knows I can use a break as it is right now'' It's Octavia, the girlfriend of the man who owns the tobacco shop, Lincoln. With her daily visits, they are the closest thing that Lexa got to having friends. She likes Lincoln, he seems to be a good guy who got his mind set in the right place. He has always been friendly with her, and whenever Lexa has some extra minutes to spare she would have a cup of coffee with him and Octavia, who can be a little rude with her words sometimes. A thing Lexa found difficult to deal with at first, but now she just thinks it's funny, knowing the girl never means any harm with it.

''Really, that bad?''

''Sometimes it seems as if I'm stuck in this place forever. You, I really don't understand why you moved here. Can you imagine how quite Woodmont must be?'' She pouts, resting her chin on her hand, ''Ah well, maybe one day we can get out of here. Find a nice quite place, surrounded by nature instead of.. this. Cars, noises, people''

Scratching open the card, Lexa chuckles, ''You make me feel a little homesick now. But if you ever have a weekend off, and think you would like Woodmont that much, I challenge you to come with me. I've got an uncle who owns a country club there, plenty of room for you to stay over the night. Ah crap! Nothing, again!'' With a sigh, Lexa puts the card in her back pocket. ''Think about it though'' 

Lexa smirks, her eyes caught by a rather large figurine in the shop window across the street. _I still need to go to that place, next week, maybe._ She thinks to herself, a thing she had said to herself for at least three weeks now. The shop window always got her attention, but she never got in because she knows she would probably lose track of time in there. Time, she currently cannot afford to waste, because there is more than enough work to do in the workshop.

''Actually.. I think we will make use of that offer sooner or later, thank you'' Lincoln says as his eyes lit up while watching his girlfriend. ''What are you doing with those tickets anyway, you keep'm?''

''Uh.. yeah. Don't ask me why, no clue, really'' 

Once outside, Lexa again has this feeling. It's the same feeling she has when she gets over here every day. It's like she's being watched, but not really. It's a feeling that screams out to her to stay, but she can't quite understand why or what it is. And with a simple shrug of the shoulders she turns around, walking back to the corner of the long street where her shop is located.

~~

There she is again, the same time as always. A slim frame, bronze skin like it's being kissed by the sun, long dark hair with braids, her arms toned, and as usual a plaid shirt tied around her waist. _She's beautiful_

For the past six weeks the same young woman is visiting the tobacco shop across the street, catching Clarke's attention for some reason. She visits the place every day at the same time, and it appears she is buying tickets of some sort. Clarke has never seen her smoke, so that's obviously not why she is entering the store on such a regular basis. But then again, she knows nothing about her, so maybe she just knows the owner, and why would she even care what the deal is?

''Earth to Clark. Hello, earth to Clarke'' Snapping his fingers in front of the blonde's eyes, Jasper tries to get the attention of his coworker, who again seems to be zoning out. ''Can you do the inventory of the boxes that arrived in the back?

Her eyes still focused on the store across the street, she just simply nods ''Uhu, will do, Jas''

Having a tall, 3D printed hybrid dinosaur that looks like a T-Rex under her arm, Raven gets over to the shop window, carefully placing it for display. ''All finished and well, looking quite neat if you ask me, don't you agree?'' Raven is right, the dinosaur looks really good as the paint job that Clarke applied yesterday had dried up, giving it a more realistic look to it. ''Again, Clarke? If you're so fascinated by her, just go over there and buy some stupid magazines. Maybe she isn't even that pretty from up close. Who knows''

Cocking her head, Clarke supports her chin with her fist, ''No, it's not that. Pretty, yes, but..'' Shaking her head, she brings her attention back to the shop display. She knows she's acting strange, creepy even if she turns the tables and pictures some stranger would be staring at her from a distance for six weeks straight. It's not that she sets an alarm or anything, she just so happen to look outside and the girl would catch her attention for whatever reason. It was until the second week where she noticed there is a pattern in her visits to the tobacco store, coming to the conclusion it must be due to her lunch break or something.

Clarke, Raven and Jasper had known each other since early high school, after that Raven and Jasper when to the same collage where one specialized in mechanics and the other in programming. A thing Clark knows nothing about, because she went to the art center to focus on what she loves to do most; drawing and making art. Not long after, the gang gathered together. All still sharing the same passions and interests, causing them to take a leap of faith and worked hard to push a business plan for a store that combines their talents, making and selling local art without any limitations. Arkadia quickly became a success, and because of their unique art they often get visitors and orders from across the border.

''But you are going to get some magazines tomorrow, right?''

''You go get them then if you want them so much'' She rolls her eyes while answering her friend with a chuckle.

The next day Raven approaches Clarke with a wide grin on her face, slamming both her hands on her desk. ''Women's Health for me, and MEGA Tech for Jasper. Thank you!''

Grunting, Clarke gets off her seat, dragging herself to get her coat. This was stupid, and Raven is making it way bigger than it actually is, thinking this is some sort of daily soap or whatever. ''You know, I might just run away with her and never look back, I hope you can live with yourself and that knowlage. Here I go, goodbye, farewell by noble friends'' Making a dramatic exit, Clarke crosses the street, biting her cheek as she enters the shop where she is greeted with a broad smile from the man behind the counter.

Making a weak waving motion, Clarke immediately sees the brunette, scratching with a coin on a piece of paper. ''BAM! Caribbean here we come!'' She yelled enthusiastic, showing the piece of paper to the man behind the counter. ''That's another six bucks, making it a total of ten, thank you very much'' Without noticing it herself, Clarke's lips curled up and she let a small chuckle escape from her lips that made the brunette turn around. ''Oh sorry, didn't see you there'' And with a polite smile she steps aside to give the blonde a little room to find whatever she is looking for.

''No, it's okay. I, uh..'' _Yeah, what am I doing here? Ah!_ She grabs a Women's Health of the shelf, her eyes quickly scanning for the other magazine. ''MegTeg, do you also sell that?'' 

''MEGA Tech, sure'' The man answers while pointing to the shelf behind the brunette.

Apparently she was paying close attention because she hands Clarke a copy before she could even take a step into her direction. ''Sporty and smart, good for you'' 

It wasn't until this moment where Clarke sees how gorgeous this girl.. no woman, actually is. Her eyes are like limpid, deep green pools, staring directly into Clarke's. Her eyes for some reason, are reminding Clarke of her time in Canada, right before she went to collage. The beautiful green forest, the raw nature that gave her a feeling of freedom and peace, the woman's eyes are reminding her of that specific feeling. It all happens in an instant and it feels as if she got struck by the lightning, and as if the ground is shaking underneath her feet. ''Not too sporty to be honest. They're.. for my friends actually'' She answers, her mind basically being on autopilot as she feels like she's downing in the green orbs of this beautiful stranger.

~~

Eyes as blue as the sky on warm summer day, pure and fresh. Somehow it feels as if Lexa is being chocked, as if all the air got sucked out of her lungs and that this stranger is the only person to keep her up from falling. Surprised by the sudden rush of adrenaline flowing through her veins she takes a deep breath, ''Sorry, it's none of my business of course'' She quickly apologizes, unable to look away, feeling as if she got back home. Not Woodmont home, but home nonetheless.

''Oh no, that's okay. I mean, I'm not so much into those kind of magazines myself. No offense, but just I prefer to ride my bike or go on walks, I'm not one to lift weights. As for this one.. the name alone already sets me off'' Clumsy she clamps the magazines under her arm and extents her hand out to Lexa, ''I'm Clarke, from across the street'' The blonde smiles rather adorably and points her finger into the direction of the art shop.

_Wow_

''Oh really? I've been wanting to go and see what the place is about for weeks now, but I know I'll just lose track of time in a place like that. I work at the new woodcraft shop at the end of the street, family business'' Shaking hands with the girl named Clarke, Lexa also introduces herself.

''You definitely should visit some time, I'll show you around if you would like to. Funny, because I've been to that shop the other week because I saw this dark wooden table that I-- Anyway, I didn't see you there. But, I have to say that I am slightly interested to take one of the classes they give there, any recommendations?''

''Anything really. You can take a beginners class if you're inexperienced. If not, I'd recommend you to try out something with small tools, or a cane or staff, really satisfying to do. I have to say, I mostly work on furniture with my mother, only just occasionally helping out my sister with her classes. But, if you stop by I can show you a thing or two if you like?'' As stupid as she feels, she really hopes the blonde would visit the shop one day soon. It's not just that Lexa thinks the blonde is more than just good looking, there is something about her, her aura, her vibe, whatever it is, it is having Lexa's full attention.

Looking up from her laptop, Octavia shoots a amused look over at the two girls. ''Almost two months, and you've never asked me that. I feel left out'' 

''Oh, you too. Of course, I mean--''

''Uhu. You know it's almost one-thirty'' She says with a smile, tapping her watch for Lexa to see. And she was right, she is already running late.

~~

''Ah, you're right'' Lexa says, getting her scratch card of the counter, and puts it in her back pocket before turning back to face Clarke with the most sincere smile she had ever seen where green locks with blue once again. ''May we meet again, Clarke'' 

Clarke doesn't know what it is, Lexa's soothing voice, her soft smile, or her hypnotizing green eyes that somehow seem so familiar to her, as if they are telling her a million of untold stories all at once. _It's you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading ^^
> 
> Tomorrow is my day off, (it's my mother's birthday) so, I will be back on Friday with a new one!


	4. Alie (Day 4: At Work)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome back again ^^ 
> 
> This chapter is in continuation of the last one, I don't know, I was overthinking the theme of today and I came up with a lot of useless ideas and thought that I like the jobs I created for them the other day. So here ya go. Again it's very PG (still very hard for me lol) but I think it's also kinda cute.

Running downstairs while at the same time buttoning up her shirt, Lexa almost bumps into Indra. ''Sorry, sorry'' She quickly apologizes, gentry brushing the shoulders of her mother. ''I'll be back at two, if that's okay with you? It's all finished up, and everything is nice and tidy in the workplace'' Getting her bag of the rack, she sways it over her shoulder having a hopeful expression on her face, ''I'd like to go to the art studio, see what they make and sell''

''Girl, breathe. You can take the rest of the day off for all I care, you've been working overhours for the past couple of months. Look at all we've done in so little time'' Indra's face lit up, gesturing over at the shop to point out all they've managed to accomplish in so little time. ''Have fun, be a girl.. young woman, explore the city. Where have you been so far, the end of this street? Go, I don't want to see that sweet face of yours until tonight'' The woman jokes, pushing Lexa to the hallway.

''Oooh, you're going to see the Miss?'' Anya pokes her head around the corner, raising both her eyebrows at the brunette. ''Tell Raven her hottest client said hello''

''Raven?''

''You're going to Arkadia, are you not? Cute girl, dark hair, big eyes and the most gorgeous smile. Can't miss her, she's a real looker''

''Wait, you've already been to Arkadia without me? When?''

''Um, a couple of days after you've met your blonde candy. I've actually placed a couple of custom orders there, some grips, handles and such. I don't know how she does it, but with some simple sketches of mine, they are capable to deliver us some really neat items, all iron of course. But, I don't know, they've got machine's and stuff to create complicated shapes with easy, cutting right through it after it's been programmed. If everything goes as planned, it's ready for pickup by the end of the week''

''Neat? Since when do you say something is _'neat'?_ You're weird, besides, I thought you were old-fashioned and only wants to work with hand crafted items for a genuine feel''

''Oh but they are handmade. They are cut and shaped by a machine, but the finishing hand comes from a human. A quite beautiful one that is''

''Two months in the big city, and look what it has already done to your sister''

''At least one of us is adjusting easily in here. I'll tell _Raven,_ you said hello'' Lexa teased in a flirtatious tone before sticking out her tongue and makes her way to the other end of the street. Somehow feeling a little nervous when she's getting closer to Arkadia. Looking at the other side of the street, she sees Lincoln looking at her through the shop window, raising his shoulder and pulling a face in confusion. Lexa does the same and points to Arkadia, causing Lincoln to smile and make an 'okay' sign with his hand.

~~

The shop bell rings, distracting Clarke from her work. ''Goddammit'' She shouts when her pencil brush falls out, causing it to smear brown eye shadow on the silicone cheek. ''Really, I can't see this shit anymore. I want it to look perfect, but I can't seem to get it right'' She sighs, resting her head on the ladder as if she had given up.

''Good Lord, princess, it looks great. Just remove the bit of spilled powder and it'll be fine''

'' _Fine_ , won't to the job, Jasper. Would you be 'fine' if she glitches out mid-sentence and picks up later? I don't think so. 'Fine' is mediocre, I don't settle for mediocre''

''Aw, you're calling it a 'she', how cute you are'' Jasper responds with a laugh, but Clarke knows he's just as involved in this project as she is. In fact, all three are.

Not too long ago they got a somewhat strange request with a futuristic theme. The man wanted a life size woman, half human, half cyborg, and if possible he wanted her to be able to move the cyborg side. Raven told him that something like that wouldn't be a problem and that she would take on the challenge, she also told him to slightly lower his expectations, explaining the thing wouldn't walk around or make him coffee or anything. 

They literally went half/half on the thing. Raven created the skeleton, made from metal, covered with wires, holes, bolts and screws attached to each other to keep everything in place, making it capable of moving it's head and the the arm. The fingers are capable of stretching out and grabbing and holding light items, the mouth also moves when she speaks. A thing Jasper was working overhours on to program. From a distance you could say the right side of it looks like a terminator from the future, but then a little more creepy and wired than they are in the movies.

The left side is made by Clarke, the skeleton on that side is covered in some sort of silicon that she molded in a human-like shape, included with a breast and all. Where the right side is finished with transparent caps to protect the wires and tiny boards with processors and receivers, the left side looks like a perfect human, her skin feeling squishy and soft like that of a real human, which was a challenge on it's own. The other challenge for Clarke, was to mold half a face of the same soft silicone that would be able to withstand the movement of the mouth, nose, jaw and left eye. The right side of the face needs to be transparent, and of course Clarke wants it to match the characteristics of the right side to be a whole. All was pretty much done, and the make-up would be the finishing touch before the final checks.

''You have a visitor, Clarke'' Raven teases while sneaking up behind her. ''Take a break, you're being rather obsessive with this make-up thing. It's your hotty by the way, so you might want to check your own make-up first''

And with that, Clarke shoots up and turns around, immediately being greeted with a soft sweet smile on Lexa's face, who stands in the doorway. ''Hey, can I come in?'' She asks politely, pointing at the human sized figure hanging from the ceiling on an hook. ''Or did I just walk in on a crime scene?''

''Sure, come in! Clarke was just ready to take a break anyway, where you not?'' With that, Raven grabs Lexa's hand and pulls her into the workshop, ''Here, say something to her, anything'' The girl proudly grins, clearly being excited that a stranger is here to see the project that has been taken over their lives for the last couple of months. 

Knitting her eyebrows, Lexa gets closer and puts her hand on the ladder as she looks up to the woman. ''Wow, she is impressive'' Bringing her fingers up to touch the woman's left hand and feel her skin, squeezing it softly, she can't help but giggle at the feeling. ''Damn, she feels so real. Cold but soft, human soft''

Hearing Jasper type on the keyboard, the woman moves her mouth, responding with a static, '' You-are cold. My name is Alie, AI assistant- friend'' and with that her right arm lifts up a little, and her hand turns as if she's reaching out for Lexa to greet her properly.

''What the- Hello there, I'm Lexa, pleased to meet you, Alie'' Carefully she hold Alie's hand, laughing when she responds to her with a silly joke. ''So you're the funny type huh, good, keeping up the spirit'' Lexa shoots a quick look over at Clarke, who still stands on the ladder, having a shy smile on her lips. ''Pretty too'' She says as it can easily be confused Lexa meant somebody else instead of the AI in front of them'

Feeling slightly hot, Clarke gets down, encouraging Lexa to feel the skin of the cheeks and nose as she explains about what this massive thing is suppose to be before she shows Lexa around their workplace and shop. ''We get all kinds of requests, but Alie by far is the strangest, and certainly most interesting'' She turns, seeing Lexa stopped following her, standing still in front of one of Clarke's paintings. 

''This.. this is beautiful, is it yours?'' The brunette has a smile on her face as her eyes seem to sparkle while looking at the painting. ''It's yours, I see the signature now'' She whispers, her finger point towards the corner of the painting.

''It's inspired by my time in Canada, actually. I've been out there for a couple of months before I went to the art center. Just surviving, finding creative ways to get food, everyday was different from the other. As much as I love it here, I wouldn't think twice about going back there. To the nature that is. If they didn't remove it, some of our shelters should still be up there''

''Really? I don't know if I'm more impressed with that or with the painting. Your love for this area clearly shows, the many shades of green being in harmony with the blue, black and white. I would go there just by seeing this painting alone. It's freedom, it's life how I think it should be. It makes me feel happy in a nostalgic way. You're gifted, Clarke''

Chuckling Clarke gets up next to Lexa, nobody had ever paid much attention to the painting, and it was mostly up here because she liked it so much herself, a reason why it wasn't up for sale. Something with Lexa feels right, that familiar feeling she had the other week, it seems to be even stronger today. She cocks her head, her sight going back and forth from Lexa to the painting. ''You can have it, if you like it that much''

Lexa turns her head, looking Clarke right in the eyes, the same shade of blue she had used in her painting, and she has to bite away a smile. ''I would love to, but I couldn't accept the offer. I can see this painting means a lot to you, it has a history with you, that's special''

 _No, you're special._ Clarke thinks when her eyes meets green. ''Please, I insist'' Unable to suppress a broad smile she turns to the painting, ''That look you've got in your eyes right now, that is why I started to make art. I want it to evoke a feeling, a true one, a raw one. It has that effect on you, and _that_ is special''

''Let's say I accept the offer, then I insist you take something you like from my hard work as well. What was that about a table you said last week?''

''Walnut wood, with handcrafted lions on the legs. I fell in love with it the second I laid my eyes on it, really, but I'm not accepting that. Just learn me how to use one of those staffs you told me about and we're even'' Clarke smirks and gets a yellow sticker with the word 'Sold' on it and slaps it on the painting.

Chuckling with gratitude, Lexa shakes her head. ''We can do both, the table is yours and with a few lessons in the park you would be able to K.O someone with a freaking broom if you like'' The brunette grins and sticks out her hand for Clarke to take, speaking in a playful tone, ''You're coming, or do you have to stay here, finish things up with your girlfriend?''

Looking confused, Clarke shakes her head, ''Girlfriend?''

''Alie. It seemed as if I was interrupting a make-up session earlier. But if she's not too jealous, I'd love to steal you away for a little bit'' 

Feeling bashful, Clarke shoots a quick look through the window, seeing Raven laugh while playing rock, paper, scissors with Alie, or rather said; with Jasper who plays for Alie. ''Are you sure?''

''Pff, you bet. Spending time in the open air with a gorgeous blond lady? I can think of worse ways to spend free my time. Oh wait, one sec'' She adds and leaps to to back to address Raven, almost making Clarke's heart jump out of her chest as she got a hold of her shoulder. ''Raven? Before I'm kidnapping Clarke here, my sister told me to say hello. So, hi!''

Turning slightly red, Raven turns to the window, ''Thanks, tell her-''

''I-I think s-he's hot'' Alie flaps out before Raven could finish her sentence as Jasper holds up his phone, waving it to Lexa before bursting out in laughter.

''Dammit, Jasper! Ugh! Tell her I said hello as well, and that she can pick everything up by Friday. That is if you're planning to ever return our princess to us, if not there's probably gonna be a little delay'' 

''City people..'' Lexa mutters, ''Will do. Bye Alie!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They flow so easily together. Bunch of cinnamon rolls! Tomorrow will be something different, and I have no idea. I mean, I can think of something but then I'd be a very long story and it needs to be short.. so we shall see what I can come up with tomorrow xD.


	5. Trust (Day 5: Out of Bounds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ^^ 
> 
> So here we have Clarke and her somewhat explicit adult work of art that goes deeper than Lexa originally thought. It's mostly dialog between Clarke & Lexa that went a little deeper than intended xD. Anyway, I hope you like it ^^

''I don't think you're being fair here. We went over the demands and requirements multiple times by email and over the phone, we've sorted everything out very carefully and you said it was important for this exhibition to include at least a couple of my works with a, and I quote: _'shock factor'_ to let people think. And to be frank, if you think this is provocative rather than deviance, then I don't understand why you asked me for this exhibition in the first place. If you want flowers, nature or some abstract modern shit, I am not your woman. And you knew that before you hired me, you know my work, you have seen it before, felt it before''

''I do. I do know you work, and your lifestyle. And it's one thing to live it, another to expose to the outside word. This.. I don't know if I should call this explicit, provoking, out of bounds or just downright filth. This woman, here eyes, her posture, nothing tells me she wants to be held in this position. And there, the white lady, who obviously brought the brunette to her knees, she seems to be enjoying it. The lust in her eyes is almost yelling at the observer''

''Well, that says more about you than it does about my work. Have you seen their hands? Look at the brunette's finger, the way she touches the blonde. What does that tell you?''

''That she cares for her, obviously. It's a mere touch, it's soft and gentle. I'd say she's a bit naive''

''And?''

''And? The blonde is using, or rather abusing it against her''

Clarke laughs out loud, mocking her client. ''Really, Ms. Woods, really?'' rolling her eyes she takes a couple of steps back and sits on the bench not too far away from the painting. ''Did the thought ever occur to you that it might have been her idea in the first place? That this is what she likes to do, that she.. want's to put her faith and pride in this woman's hands? Knowing she is safe with her, that this is exciting to her?''

Lexa doesn't speak, but quietly sits down next to Clarke on the bench, still observing the painting.

''Would you turn your bare chest to someone if you believe you're not safe? Exposed, raw, fragile, no matter your strength, status or position in life. I know I wouldn't. I'd try to curl myself up as much as the chains around my neck and hands would allow me to, cover myself, hide myself, furious, ashamed, the loath visible on my face. And there is no way I would touch that person with a loving, gentle touch like she does. Would you?''

''No, but I would try to fight, look them in the eyes like she does, to show them I am not afraid. Making sure they know that no one holds that kind of power over me. I wouldn't hide, I would stand tall'' Narrowing her eyes, Lexa focuses on her brunette's eyes. It's not pain, nor sadness she sees, even though her eyes look a bit broken. The longer she looks, the more it changes what she sees, ''Revelation'' Lexa whispers softly, just now connecting the look in the woman's eyes with the other woman's smirk. ''Vulnerable, she want's to be vulnerable?''

''Maybe, or maybe she just want's to be treated differently to how people treat her in her everyday life. Maybe she's a top class business woman where employees lick her heels everyday, or maybe she has a high function in the military, a lawyer, a doctor, your neighbor. Maybe she want's to feel human, or maybe she's just a little freak under the sheets''

''Or maybe she just want's to survive''

''Life is about more than just surviving, don't you agree?''

''Sure, but being chained, your mercy in hands of another human being'' Suddenly Lexa chuckles, ''I bet that's what's turning the blonde on in this, isn't it?''

''You have no idea, do you?'' Tugging a strand of hair behind her ear, Clarke finds Lexa's eyes, eyes that are still focused on the painting in front of them. ''It's not her mercy, it's the trust the woman had in her that turns her on'' And with that she sees the corner of Lexa's lip slightly curl up, ''She's just as much dependent of the brunette as the other way around, if not more''

''You're a strange but very interesting soul, Griffin'' Lexa smirks and meets Clarke's somewhat sly eyes, ''I can see how trust is a key factor in this'' She straightens her back and crosses her legs, trying to figure out what Clarke's place would be in the painting, making Lexa a bit curious. ''What made you choose to paint this in the first place?''

''To me.. love means to trust, to be vulnerable. Being absolutely sure your love will catch you when you fall, and I think.. this portrays that kind of love, at least to me . Pretty or not, it's pure, and very fucking rare''

''Yeah.. it is rare, and trust is a scary thing. I think most people will find excuses for others of why they've earned their trust, only to be fooled in the end. That goes for everything, business, friends, and well.. what most people call love''

''What do most people call love?''

''Getting by, not wanting to push a pillow in the other person's face and suffocate them when they are asleep. Most people only tolerate each other for a limited amount of time, and it's so.. visible once you know what that looks like. You see it in your neighbors, your family, the couple at the parking lot. People settle for less, thinking that might be it for them. Most relationships end because of cheating or fights that keep getting worse and worse, some transitioning into abuse, there is no trust to be found. Yet, a lot of those people stay together, they call it love when they are just afraid of being alone'' Lexa sighs, forcing out a smile when she faces Clarke, ''So trust is good''

Not being able to hold in her broad smile, Clarke is visibly relieved to hear those words. ''So.. do you still want this painting gone by tomorrow?''

''Yes.. and no. A part of me keeps telling me the _Sunrise_ isn't the place to display this work. At first glance it's vulgar, bold, and provoking. And that's not because of the nudity, nor the chains, it's.. the dynamic of two.. I don't think people are ready for something like this''

Taking a deep breath, Clarke rolls her eyes, ''Are they ever?'' 

''Probably not--''

''I get it, two woman, strong dynamics, it might give some men a hard on at first sight, but it will also shrink their dicks as fast as their ego once they realize these women don't need a man to satisfy all their needs and desires''

Lexa let out a loud laugh, ''Wow, well, I agree with you on that. Yet, you didn't let me finish. Because I am willing to take that risk with you and your work''

''Really!?''

''I wanted something to make the audience think, something to evoke a feeling and push conversation. Your work is doing just that, it's strong, and I believe in it.. in you'' Lexa stands up and reaches her hand out to Clarke, ''That is, if you still trust the _Sunrise_ will do your work justice''

Without overthinking the blonde jumps up and seals the deal with a handshake and smile that screams victory, ''Yeah, I do trust you'' Her eyes briefly looking at Lexa's lips and back to her eyes, ''And the exhibition''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, liking and commenting ^^
> 
> Tomorrow's theme is Magic, and since I mostly write Bellamione/HP, I am more than hyped for tomorrow. I've already been working on it today, and I think it's pretty cool! It's a solid short that wraps everything up nicely. Oh and.. since I have so much trouble with keeping it PG, tomorrow will be slightly (very slightly) erotic. At least I can say I tried xD
> 
> Hope to see you tomorrow for the last one when we wrap up Clexa week with some magic!


	6. War Brought Us Together (Day 6: Magic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this short we dive into the magical word of Harry Po.. no wait that's not correct.. or is it?
> 
> This story may be a little edgy, but trust me it's nothing compared to most of my work, lol. Today I wanted to explore the 'what if Clexa was set in the HP universe' and gosh, I had a lot of ideas for this one! I hope you like it as much as I loved to write it ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today wraps up Clexa week, and I am so grateful for everything happening in this fandom. The amazing art, the wonderful stories & edits, together we keep Lexa alive! And we shall continue with our battle and fight like Lexa. Oso gonplei nou ste odon, for Heda!

It's an early morning in August, and the sun is already on the rise, caressing the bare skin of Clarke's back, causing her to wake up by it's soft and warm touch. Her wife, still peacefully sound asleep, a sight Clarke will never take for granted. 

Things have not always been this peaceful, and not too many people believed the two would make it to this point. They doubted how sincere there love for each other was, thinking they only slept in the enemies bed to gain information, and backstab the other when they weren't needed anymore. But nothing was less true.

See, Lexa was born in one of the most influential Pure-blood families in London. Others always thought her life must have been easy, but the scars on her body tell a whole different story. She grew up to become a Death Eater, a servant of the most feared wizard of their time, Lord Voldemort. A man who's ideals were out of touch with reality. Wands, _-in his opinion-_ should only be wielded by Pure-bloods. He stride and fought for blood purity, No-maj, Muggles, Mudbloods, Half-bloods, he despised them.

Ironically the man himself was a Half-blood, a thing he had kept secret for many years. He was a pathetic man in both mind and spirit, yet so very powerful that most witches and wizards feared him, afraid of what he and his followers might do to their loved one's.

With Lexa, it was in her blood, there was very little choice to be made on her side, with the influence of her family within the Magical world it would only be natural for her to follow the Dark Lord, it was what was expected of her as heir of the family.

She has had her share in the war, and not everything is as pretty as Clarke thinks Lexa is. The woman had committed crimes, terrible crimes, too terrible for somebody her age. But that is all in the past now. Drawing small patterns on Lexa's arm, tracing her tattoo's up until she reaches the Dark Mark, a mark she hoped would disappear when the Dark Lord was defeated. However, it did not, and sometimes it still hurts her, knowing what it stands for.

Yawning, Lexa stretches herself out as she wakes up, being greeted by Clarke's eyes and smile. ''Morning there, Muddy''

Giving a soft push at Lexa's shoulder, Clarke mutters, ''Don't call me that''

Amused, Lexa rolls on top of her little blonde. Claiming a victorious kiss as she cups Clarke's face between her hands. ''Mm, not so grumpy, pretty witch, it's early'' The brunette grins and starts to kiss down Clarke's neck, slightly biting in the crook that is just too good to resist to her. ''How about you and I spend some quality time in bed today, see how long it takes before you're completely worn out?'' 

She moves her kisses over to Clarke's throat as her hands roam over her body, giving a little extra attention to the soft, yet firm breasts she loves so much, planting a kiss on both of them. Clarke let's out a sound of approval, raising her chest up to Lexa's touch. ''M-we can't'' Moving her hand in Lexa's hair as she brings her kisses lower and lower, below Clarke's bellybutton, feeling her grab and tug the elastic band of her knickers with her teeth. ''Madi- We need to- go to Diagon Al-ley.. get school supplies. Mm, we promised her''

Noticing the struggle in Clarke's voice, Lexa smirks, tugging a little harder to drag the piece of fabric down, softly biting her inner thigh in the process. ''I think she's still asleep isn't she?'' Chuckling when she feels Clarke shiver when she moves her kisses back up, not leaving a single spot untouched until she reaches her most sensitive bud of nerves and she slightly scratches her nails over Clarke's stomach. ''We have time, don't we?''

If Lexa's family would have seen her now, she would have been dead. The Dark Lord would have made an example out of her for the ultimate betrayal if he would still be alive. Clarke come's from a No-maj family who settled themselves in London when the girl was only five years old. The age where her parents started to notice that their daughter is gifted, and different from other children her age. Clarke was able to move certain items with just her mind if she focused on them hard enough, a thing she played around with quite a lot. 

Her parents had no clue, assuming telekinesis must be a real thing, because they knew their daughter didn't had any strings attached to the item she fooled around with. And whenever she was angry, really angry, it wasn't uncommon for a light bulb or drinking glass to shatter into a million of little pieces. Even though Clarke had never harmed anyone, her parents were concerned about her future. That was until a letter arrived at their doorstep when she turned eleven.

The letter explained them about Clarke's potency, and that there is a place in the world for people like her where they can use and expand on their talents. A place that's not far from home. And with that letter, Clarke's parents where introduced to something they thought would be impossible. The things they've read about in books, and seen in movies; _Magic_ , it's real, and there is an actual school for gifted people like their daughter. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In that period of time at Hogwarts everything changed for Clarke, she found new friends, rivals, and her future wife. Sorted in the Gryffindor house it was only natural there would be a rivalry with the house of Slytherin. Since the day she arrived it was said; _Red and green should never been seen_. Words she tried to live by, because _all Slytherins are the same_. A thing that she later found was far from the truth.

Lexa was a Slytherin, and she would never back away from a challenge. Since the first day she met Clarke she felt the need to proof herself to her, show her what she's worth and what she's capable of. And so an unwanted rivalry started. Little did she know at the time that she was trying to impress the Gryffindor instead of showing off her supremacy or status, a thing Lexa usually never really cared too much about.

It was in their third year when the two started to take _walks_ around the castle and Hogsmeade, and the two became more than just friendly with each other. They shared their first kiss in their fourth year, and it was Lexa who asked Clarke to the Yule-ball that year, raising the eyebrows of multiple students and teachers. Not just because of their Hogwarts houses, it was because of their blood as well.

It was near the end of their fifth year that Lexa broke up with Clarke, and it felt as if the girl's heart had shattered into a million little pieces like one of the light bulbs she used to break when she was angry. The words: _I will never love a filthy Mudblood like you!_ , hunted her for the rest of the year. Lexa knew what she was before they started dating, yet she had never mentioned or said anything bad about it, making Clarke assume she simply didn't care. 

And Lexa didn't care for Clarke's blood, but it was a thing she couldn't hide away under the carpet anymore. Her parents wouldn't allow it, and besides that, their family was already too far consumed by the Dark Lord who was back on the rise. The man who wanted to exterminate all those who where ' _unworthy_ '. Clarke, in his eyes would be _unworthy_. Her being with somebody with Lexa's status would have been more than just dangerous for her, and every day Lexa feared for her life. As much as she knew her words hurt Clarke, and as much as she knew it would break her, she hoped it would be enough to keep the girl away from her, hoping it would spare her life. She had to protect her somehow, and fighting the Dark Lord wasn't an option. Lexa was young, but she was a Death Eater now. She had obligations and responsibilities, and she would do anything in her power to protect the girl she loves, even if that meant she had to push her away and break her heart.

It was in their sixth year when all hell broke loose. Where Lexa tried to avoid Clarke as much as possible, Clarke had apparently teamed up with some of her friends to prepare themselves for what was ahead of them. War. It caused the Death Eater and the Gryffindor to face each other for the first time on the battlefield. Where Lexa tried to use harmless spells to disarm Clarke, Clarke went all out and set her bottled up rage free. 

The Gryffindor had never used an unforgivable curse before, but that day she did use a Cruciatus Curse upon her ex-girlfriend, and it waas a strong one. Lexa however, wouldn't fight back when she was down, she accepted what was coming her way. She thought she deserved all of it, and Clarke deserved to set her anger free, but the blonde was stopped by her Ravenclaw friend, who told her; _This is not who we are_. And with that, Clarke made a strong fist as she glared at Lexa. There was anger showing on her face, but worst of all, Lexa saw she was hurt, and that it was pain that was feeding her.

Their seventh year at Hogwarts was as close to be described as a hell for both of them. Lexa had done things she would never be able to forgive herself for, and all Clarke tried to do was to survive as the Dark Lord and his army attacked. It had been months since their first encounter, and when Clarke saw the damage done in Diagon Alley she thought her whole world was collapsing underneath her feet. Her Lexa wouldn't do something like this, her Lexa wasn't a monster.

There she was, standing next to Bellatrix Lestrange in Ollivanders wand shop with her wand in her hand. The place completely destroyed as the dark witch threatened to take the man's life if he wouldn't give her the information she needed. Clarke couldn't see Lexa's face, but she clearly didn't do anything to stop the madness. Not until the dark witch noticed some eyes poking in her back and leaped towards the Griffindor in her sight. Pressing her up against the wall with a hand around her throat, slightly squeezing until she could see the lights dim in Clarke's eyes. 

_Mudblood filth_. Was what she said, and something with those words set Lexa off. When she moved her attention away from Ollivander and turned around to see what was going on, she realized the girl was Clarke, the girl she tried to protect. Without thinking, Lexa stunned the dark witch with a Stupefy, and yanked her away from Clarke, giving them just enough time to Apparate to a safe place. Right then and there, it was Lexa who broke down, her eyes filled with tears she was trying to hold back to stay strong, but one escaped without her noticing and rolled down her cheek. ''You idiot, you should have stayed away from me'' 

After that, Lexa never left Clarke's side again. At first people where suspicious of her intentions, they didn't trust her, thinking she would never turn her back to who they thought were _her people_. But it was Clarke that was her only person, and her only reason to fight for. If Clarke would want to make the sacrifice and fight a battle that was destined to be doomed, Lexa would be there by her side until her final breath.

All that was years ago. The war was won, as peace returned and bonds did repair. Muggle-borns and Pure-bloods still live among each other, and the Dark Lord is dead. After finishing school, Clarke went for a job at the Ministery of Magic, and Lexa went for a job as Auror, a job that was pretty damn difficult for her to obtain as a former Death Eater. She had to proof herself even after she turned her back against the Dark Lord during the far, she still needed to clear her name, a thing that took her years. And for whatever reason some people are still afraid of her, not understanding that Lexa didn't had a choice in the matter, not seeing that she was just a child being forced to fight like so many others. They will mostly likely always doubt her intentions, but that's the price she's willing to pay for her crimes.

They have a daughter now, Madi. She is currently enjoying summer break at home with her parents before she starts her second year at Hogwarts, and today they would go to Diagon Alley for books, supplies and a brand new Nimbus for her first upcoming quidditch season. Where most children usually get sorted in the same house as their parents, Madi got sorted in the house of Ravenclaw. A thing she doesn't understand herself, but her parents seem to think different about that, saying she has the best traits of both of them. 

Rocking her hips towards Lexa's mouth, Clarke lets out a moan in anticipation. ''We've got plenty of time'' Biting her lip when she feels Lexa's tongue move over her folds, ''You're a tease, you know that?'' She grunts, gasping when Lexa's lips and tongue make contact with the place where she wants to feel her most. 

Her kisses and touches are so gentle and loving that she didn't notice Lexa got a hold of her wand before she murmurs something against the soft flesh that she was kissing. ''Crucio''

Letting out a moan in both pleasure and pain, she sucks on her own lip and presses the back of Lexa's head closer to her center. Every now and again her lover would give her a little taste of her own medicine in very a delicious way. It became their way of play, sometimes wilder and harder than the other. ''Come here'' Clarke begs, scratching her nails over Lexa's shoulders, hoping she would take the hint.

Grinning Lexa moves up and replaces her tongue with her fingers to prevent Clarke from feeling empty before she softly kisses her way up and reaches Clarke's lips. ''I love you'' She whispers when she kisses her wife, who doesn't seem to be bothered by her own taste on Lexa's lips.

A loud noise sounds in the other room and with a bang the bedroom slams open against the wall, ''Mum, Mommy! Wake up, we have to go, we're running late! Come on!'' Madi yells enthusiastic as she enters the room.

''Fuck'' Clarke mutters against Lexa's neck, not wanting to give up her position.

''Hmpf, can you be a doll and make us some coffee downstairs? Oh, and get everything ready for breakfast if you will? Mommy will be there in a minute..'' Lexa licks her lips and lowers her head to bite Clarke's earlobe, ''or 10.. or twenty'' She chuckles when she hears Madi walk down the stairs, ''Now, where were we?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for ready my fics this week, it really means a lot to me. It has been a crazy ride where I have learned a lot by experimenting and just write a few goofy stories. There will be more Clexa stories in the future, for sure. I have already been brewing on a nice Bellamione/Clexa crossover but in a completely different setting. There will probably also be a Clexa fic set in the HP world because.. why not right xD.
> 
> Anyway, my thanks for keeping up with this work!


End file.
